dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Flannery
| died= | hometown= Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | knownfor= Actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Pasha Pashkov | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} Katherine Patricia "Kate" Flanenry is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Actor, comedienne, and singer Kate Flannery is best known for her nine seasons as Meredith on NBC's The Office. She has recently been seen on Young Sheldon on CBS and has been heard on Cartoon Network's OK K.O.! and Steven Universe. She has guest starred on FOX's Brooklyn Nine-Nine and New Girl, ABC's American Housewife, Comedy Central's Another Period, Hulu's All Night, and the FOX NFL pre-game show on Riggle's Picks. Flannery was in the Tribeca Film Fest's Tenured and Slow Learners, and in the critically acclaimed 4th Man Out on Netflix. She stars in the HBO short Emergency Contact, How to Get Girls, Dial a Prayer with William H. Macy, and the Sundance hit Cooties with Elijah Wood. Flannery is currently singing with Jane Lynch in their anti-cabaret act Two Lost Souls, where they did a residency at The Carlyle Hotel in New York. She's toured with Lynch for the past four years playing at the Kennedy Center, Joe's Pub, and in forty cities over the past two years. She is featured on Lynch's Christmas album, A Swingin' Little Christmas, which hit No. 6 on the Billboard Top 100 chart. She has even sung with the Ocean City Pops. Flannery's original cult comedy lounge act, The Lampshades, plays comedy festivals and Hollywood regularly. Dancing with the Stars 28 She was partnered with Pasha Pashkov. They placed TBA. Scores Trivia Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg KateFlannery-Promo28.jpg KateFlannery-Promo28.1.jpg KateFlannery-Promo28.2.jpg Kate-Pasha-S28Promo.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Kate and Pasha S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Kate S28 Week 1.jpg Kate Pasha S28 Week 1.jpg Kate pasha twitter 9 20.jpg Kate pasha week 2.jpg Kate pasha week 2 2.jpg Kate week 2.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 1.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 2.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 3.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 4.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 5.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 6.jpg Pasha kate 28 week 2 7.jpg Dwts kate pasha instagram 9 26.jpg Dwts kate pasha instagram 9 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 pasha kate.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kate pasha instagram 10 3.jpg Performances Kate Flannery’s Cha Cha – Dancing with the Stars Kate Flannery's Foxtrot - Dancing with the Stars Kate Flannery’s Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars 28 Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants